powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MiasmicSiren
From the rules of the wikia- "6.Do not change the content of a existing page for your benefit. What I mean is don't change it of how you see it has because opinions will clash and it will disclosed to a argument." Don't change the page again please.SageM (talk) 07:50, January 19, 2018 (UTC)SageM This is a case of accuracy, not for my benifit. By that logic, nobody can add images, applications, sentence restructuring, users, or anything. MiasmicSiren (talk) 08:38, January 19, 2018 (UTC) 6b. While chancing existing page to extend, keep the basic idea in mind. Chancing/expanding the concept beyond the point the basic concept isn't there goes definitely too far. If you want to hold on the idea, make a new power. 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In this case, all Demonic Element Manipulation Variations. Also, when power is added to page, it means by default all of its sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. come with it. Water Manipulation means everything on that page is on the table. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:49, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying the latter, but it's not a new power, the change was not even adding to it, unless you mean the lava thing. The change was for accuracy, and also for sentence structure because that description was horribly written. It didn't even change any of the listed abilities, it just cleaned it up so it could be read easier. MiasmicSiren (talk) 10:07, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Underworld isn't Hell, Demonic Element Manipulations are specifically about it. Read rule 6 in Rules of This Wiki, if you want Underworld Elements, you can make them by yourself. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:54, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Yea...and Hell has no water. You're sticking with inaccurate (and badly written) versions, and for what? Because you can't realize the one who made it improperly did it? If I went to make a new one, it'd be a duplicate, which is stupid to do when there's already a page about it. I thought the point of the wiki was to give readers an accurate description of abilities, but so far you've gone against that. MiasmicSiren (talk) 14:13, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Something you seem unable to grasp, the only time Hell has been said to have water was an italian poem that could easily have been speaking of Hades, which is what the rivers Dante used are. Calling it Hell Water is wrong, because Hell has no water. I tried to help clean the wiki up, help it be more accurate, but it's hard to take you guys as a serious wiki page and source of information like this, and with how I get warnings for trying to help out? What ever happened to members being able to help clean pages up? Did that go out the window? Most of the wikis I see at least /try/ to be accurate. MiasmicSiren (talk) 14:39, January 19, 2018 (UTC) When you answer to someones post, please do so on their Talk-page instead of your own. How exactly are they supposed to know you've answered? I suppose your Comment on HWM is the last word, so I'm not answering your last argument on your own Talk-page. Instead I'm repeating what I told you few posts above: 21. If you make a general type of change on power that is one of a series of similar powers (for example one of the Construct Creations, Attack Powers, etc.), it's your job to add/make the same change in every page of the series. In this case, Demonic Element Manipulation and all its Variations. I removed the changes to see if you're going to actually change all of the DEM pages. Sorry about that but way too many members have started to change things, promised to fix things on all the pages and then dropped it halfway for me to trust much about anyone. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:04, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Huh... maybe someone started the process of Editing them and dropped it before finishing. Thanks. What's your opinion of Divine Element Manipulation, as it is DEM's opposite? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:25, January 19, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:25, January 20, 2018 (UTC) "Hell" isn't just a judeo-christian concept, most cultures/mythologies have their own version of it, with a broad range of contextual environments. The "fire and brimstone" version is the most well-known simply because it belongs to the most widespread religion(s). In the same way, we could say that "Underworld" belongs only to the Greek mythology because it is the most well-known example, and that would equally untrue. For example, I know the D&D version of Hell contains 666 different layers with just about every element one can think of, including water. So while "Hell Water Manipulation" is admitedly a lot rarer and more original than its fiery counterpart, it is ultimately no less valid. DYBAD (talk) 00:51, February 18, 2018 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics NOT in "quotes". --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:38, July 27, 2018 (UTC) OK. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:15, July 28, 2018 (UTC)